Inside Your Heaven
by koolerthancool
Summary: Oneshot! He's leaving. Her dreams are shattering in his eyes..her heart is breaking... is there anything she can say to bring him back? Saksas
1. Chapter 1

Inside your heaven.

Sakura stared into his onyx eyes, No emotions shone there, Sasuke stared into her emerald orbs,

Sadness shone in her eyes as tears fell down smooth cheeks. "That's it then... your leaving me."

He still stared at her, as she looked away.

How could he be so cold? She, herself could never hide what she was feeling. She could never pretend not to feel the pain in her chest.

She smiled at the world and watched the happiness grow all around her, but not Sasuke.

He never smiled, only a smirk or a frown would show on his features.

She wanted him to cry, yell at her, say something to show that he was alive.

She clenched her fists tightly, forcing the tears to subside.

"Your...your all I have..." she whispered. "All my dreams are in your eyes..."

She looked up at him, his eyes were hidden by his bangs. She looked down again, knowing that he had made up his mind.

She felt his warm hand on her face, brining her eyes to once again meet his... he slowly wrapped an arm around her waist brining her closer to him.

He leaned down and brushed his lips across her's. Their hot breaths caressing each other's face.

"Sasuke..." she didn't know what he was doing. He smiled.

Her eyes widened. He kissed her sweetly, they locked gazes once more as he smiled again.

"I want to be inside your heaven." with tha said he kissed her deeply, brining her even closer to him. Reveling in her warmth.

So that's what they were to each other...

He was the moon... and she... the sun.

She filled him with warmth, as her light would shine through his darkness.

She was his light, his sanctuary...his heaven.


	2. Chapter 2

**Inside your Heaven**

Sakura awoke to the bright morning rays shining in her eyes.

She felt around for Sasuke's warmth , but it he wasn't there. She shot up and looked around.

He was gone. She felt tears stream down her face.

FLASHBACK

She was his light his sanctuary...his heaven.

After they broke the kiss, they stared at each other for the longest time, but the silence was too much for sakura.

"Sasuke..I.." She gasped when he picked her up bridal style, and began to walk back to her apartment.

Why had he kissed her? Was he going to stay with her? She couldn't ask him. Too shocked by his actions she only cuddled closer to his chest as he neared her home.

They entered the room and he set her down on the bed, and laid beside her.

An arm encircled her torso bringing her into his warmth.

"I don't want to leave you." He calmly answered all of her inner questions, all but one.

She wrapped her arms around him. "But...are you.." she stuttered, trying her best to hold back the tears.

"Sakura...I can't stay here.."

She tightened her hold on him. So he was leaving.

"Your going to join Orochimaru. Why do you have to get stronger with him, why not with Kakashi-sensei?" She pleaded with him.

He didn't answer her, only pressed his face into the crook of her neck.

He felt a tear hit his cheek. He frowned and began kissing her sensitive skin. "Don't cry...I promise you..I'll come back soon."

She relaxed and melted into his sensual lips. "That's too far away."

He frowned and closed his eyes. He drew his hand through her soft pink locks.

She smelt like spring flowers, and she tasted of nectar...he smirked.

She is my spring flower...my cherry blossom.

Sakura drifted off into a deep sleep with the one she loves beside her, draped in his warmth.

FLASHBACK

She brought her legs closer to her, hugging her small frame.

He was gone and she was once again alone with nothing but her sadness to keep her company.

She laid back down and stared out the window. She could hear birds chirping outside and the streets were beginning to fill.

Now what would she do? She wasn't strong enough to make him stay.

'_I promise you...I'll come back soon.' _His words replayed themselves in her head.

She closed her eyes remembering his touch, would she ever feel that again. It wasn't fair.

He finally kissed her...and then left. How could he do that! It was cold, and hurt to...she clenched her fists in the sheets.

She felt weak and vulnerable.

That was it..she couldn't take it any more.

They had always protected her... and now that she thought about it... she hated the feeling of being weak.

Kakashi-sensei had protected her...Naruto had protected her..and sasuke had protected her...not anymore.

She would show them..she would make _him_ see...that she could be stronger than them all...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Okay yes it is short but..yah!..tank u all for your reviews and stuffs they were sweet!**

**Plz read and review blahbitty blah blah and all that other stuffs:)**


End file.
